thekpopfandomcom-20200214-history
VIXX
VIXX Superhero.jpg|"Super Hero" (2012) DEBUT Vixx rock your body.jpg|"Rock Your Body" (2012) Vixxxxxxxx.jpg|"On & On" (2013) VIXX NAKED FOR HYDE.jpg|"Hyde" (2013) Vixxjekyll.jpg|"Jekyll" (2013) VIXX VOODOO ERA TEASERPIC.jpg|"VOODOO" (2013) VIXX (Korean: 빅스; acronym for Voice, Visual, Value in Excelsis) is a six member South Korean boy band, signed under Jellyfish Entertainment. Their fans are called ST☆RLIGHTS (Starlights). HISTORY ''Pre-Debut Before debuting, the VIXX members were 6 of 10 contestants featured in the Mnet's reality show ''Mydol. The members were chosen in an elimination system through viewer votes. N, Leo, Hongbin and Ravi were featured in Brian Joo's "Let This Die" music video. N, Leo and Ravi were also featured in seo In-guks's "Shake It Up" and Hongbin was featured in Seo In-guk's "Tease Me". ''2012: DEBUT, "Super Hero", "Rock Your Body", Jelly Christmas 2012 Heart Project 'Super Hero DEBUT VIXX debuted with "Super Hero" on May 24, 2012 on M! Countdown. Their first overseas performance was at the Otakon Convention in Baltimore, Maryland on July 27.[1][2] ''Rock Your Body'' On August 14, VIXX released their second single album, as well as the music video for the title song, "Rock Ur Body."[3] The group also attended KCON 2012 in Los Angeles, California on October 13. They held a fansign event and performed their singles "Superhero" and "Rock Ur Body" at the Verizon Wireless Theater later that night for the closing concert.[4] Jelly Christmas 2012 Heart Project VIXX was also part of Jellyfish's winter project, Jelly Christmas 2012 Heart Project, with their label mates Lee Seok Hoon, Park Hyo Shin, Seo In-guk and Sung Shi Kyung. This project was designed to be a special gift to the fans. On December 5, the title track, "크리스마스니까 (Because It's Christmas)", was released digitally.[5] 2013: On & On, Hyde, Jekyll, ''The Milkyway Showcase, Y.Bird from Jellyfish Island, Voodoo, Jellyfish Christmas 2013'' ''On & On'' On January 3, Leader N tweeted "I don’t want to be an idol….." & "I have to worry about cameras, managers;;; I can’t even date… It has to turn out well.. Ahㅜ I’m tired…" leaving fans confused and caused some fans to wonder if his tweets were just for marketing for the reality show, The Romantic & Idol which he was cast as one of the members at the time.[6] On January 6, VIXX pre-released their 3rd single "Don’t Want To Be An Idol" which caused fans to understand Leader N's tweets that he posted earlier that week.[7] Teasers were released on January 9, 2013. Prior to the week, VIXX announced their official fan club name, ST☆RLIGHT.[8] Their third single album, I'm Ready To Get Hurt (On and On) was released on January 17.[9] ''Hyde'' On May 13, teaser images and the tracklist for VIXX's first mini-album, Hyde, were released.[10] The mini-album, as well as the music video for the title song, Hyde, was released on May 20.[11] Jekyll (Hyde Repackage) On July 25, teaser images and the tracklist for VIXX's repackaged album, Jekyll, were released. The album's title song, "G.R.8.U / You.Are.Im.pres.sive", was released on July 31. They come off from their devilish mask with a totally different concept by adding more artistic taste to their music video with a backward making technology under the concept of collage style. After the album was released on July 31, “G.R.8.U” debuted at #1 on three online music charts, namely Bugs, Naver Music and Soribada. VIXXGIRLS ' On September 20, during SBS' Chuseok special show, ''Star Face-off, VIXX dressed up as Wonder Girls and performed "So Hot". At the end of the show, VIXX, EXO, BESTie and Hong Jin Young were announced to tie up for 1st place by the judges. ''Y.BIRD from Jellyfish Island VIXX revealed on October 2, that they would be collaborating with female indie band OKDAL (옥상달빛 or Oksang Dalbit) for the album, ''Y.BIRD from Jellyfish Island. On October 7, the music video teaser for the title song "Girls, Why?" was released and on October 11, the music video for "Girls, Why?" was released. ''The Milky Way Global Showcase '' VIXX announced their very first global showcase, The Milky Way, on August 25 and they went around all over the world to meet ST☆RLIGHTs for two months from October to November. '' VOODOO & 1st Win On November 8, VIXX pre-released a single, as well as the music video for the song, "Only U", from their upcoming full-length album, ''Voodoo, which was ahead of their full comeback. On November 20, the album's title song, "Voodoo Doll", was released and on November 25, the album itself was released. On December 6, VIXX grabbed the top spot for that week's episode of Music Bank with "Voodoo Doll", making it their first music show win since their debut. ''Jelly Christmas 2013 The artists of Jellyfish entertainment, including VIXX, released their annual Christmas song on December 10, titled "Winter Confession" for ''Jelly Christmas 2013. The song topped the Instiz chart for 2 weeks in a row, the Billboard K-Pop Hot 100 charts and also the Gaon charts. Thank You For Being Born On December 31, VIXX’s official Twitter account uploaded a picture of Hongbin and his dyed hairstyle caught many fans' attention. In 2013, VIXX secured their position as the boy group trend with their 3 continuous hits, "On and On", "Hyde", and "Voodoo Doll", especially "Voodoo Doll" which earned them their first win on a national music program. Therefore, it was decided that VIXX would promote a follow-up song for about 2 to 3 weeks in 2014 in order to repay their fans for their love. [13] The follow-up song that was promoted was "Thank You for Being Born" (aka: "Thank You For Your Love" and on January 2, VIXX's official Twitter account announced that a music video for the song would be released on the same day. [14] Members N (Cha Hakyeon) Stage Name: N (엔) Real Name: Cha Hakyeon (차학연) Position: Leader/Dance/Vocal Birth Date: June 30, 1990 Height: 180cm (5’9”) Weight: 62kg (137 lbs) Blood Type: A Hometown: Changwon, South Korea Education: Howon University Siblings: One older brother; Two older sisters Twitter: @CHA_NNNNN Leo (Jung Taekwoon) Stage Name: Leo Real Name: Jung Taekwoon Position: Main Vocalist Born: November 10th, 1990 Astrological Sign: Scorpio Height: 183cm (6') Weight: 63kg or 139lbs Blood Type: O Family: Father, mother, three older sisters (he’s the youngest child) Education: '''Howon University '''Twitter:@JUNGTW_LEO ''' Ken (Lee Jaehwan) '''Stage Name: Ken Real Name: Lee Jaehwan Position: Main Vocalist Born: April 6th, 1992 Astrological Sign: Aries Height: 180cm (5'9") Weight: 64kg or 141lbs Blood Type: AB Family: Father, mother, two older brothers (he’s the youngest) Education: '''N/A '''Twitter: Jaehwany0406 ''' Ravi (Kim Wonshik) '''Stage Name: Ravi Real Name: Kim Wonshik Position: Main Rapper, Dancer Born: February 15th, 1993 Astrological Sign: Aquarius Height: 183cm (6') Weight: 63kg or 139lbs Blood Type: O Family: Father, mother, younger sister (he’s the oldest sibling) Education: '''Howon University '''Twitter: AceRavi ''' Hongbin (Lee Hongbin) '''Stage Name: HongBin Real Name: Lee Hong Bin Position: Visual, Sub Vocals, Rapper Born: September 29th, 1993 Astrological Sign: Libra Height: 181cm (5'9") Weight: 62kg or 136lbs Blood Type: B Family: Father, mother, two older sisters (he’s the youngest child) Education: '''Dong-ah Broadcasting College '''Twitter: RedBeans93 ''' Hyuk (Han SangHyuk) '''Stage Name: Hyuk Real Name: Han Sanghyuk Position: Dancer, Vocalist, Maknae Born: July 5th, 1995 Astrological Sign: Cancer Height: 184cm (6') Weight: 63kg or 139lbs Blood Type: B Family: Father, mother, older sister Education: '''Hanlim Arts High School '''Twitter: HSangHyuk Discography Single albums Mini-albums Full-length albums Promotional singles Other charted songs OST singles Collaborative singles Concert/Tours The Milky Way Global Showcase On August 22, 2013, VIXX announced via Twitter and their official YouTube channel that they would be having their first ever global showcase tour. The title of the showcase, The Milky Way, is in reference to their fans (Starlights) all over the world representing the stars that comprise the entire galaxy the Milky Way. The tour would take place over the course of just two months, October and November. Filmography Reality shows *2012: Mnet Mydol [27] *2012~2014: YouTube VIXX TV 1[28] *2012: SBS MTV MTV Diary [29] *2013: TVN "The Romantic and Idol" (N)[30] *2013: SBS MTV Plan V Diary [31] *2013: Mnet Japan VIXX File *2014~Present: YouTube VIXX TV 2 *2015: MBC VIXX's One Fine Day Television shows *2013: SBS Heirs (VIXX, episode 4) [32] Variety shows *2012: Sonbadak TV K-POP TV VIXX *2012: Arirang Pops in Seoul *2013: Arirang After School Club (VIXX, episode 8 and 35) *2013: Mnet Mnet Wide Open Studio *2013: SBS Star Face-off [33] *2013: MBC Idol Star Athletic Championships [34] Guest appearances *2012: MBC All The K-Pop *2012: KBS2 Let's Go Dream Team! Season 2 *2013: MBC Quiz to Change the World (N, Ken) *2013: KBS World Global Request Show: A Song For You (VIXX with BTOB, episode 6) *2013: KBS2 Yoo Hee-Yeol's Sketchbook [35] *2013: KBS2 Immortal Song 2 [36] Awards and nominations Seoul Music Awards Allkpop Awards SBS MTV Best of the Best Soompi Gayo Awards Golden Disk Awards Music programs Music Bank viixx girls byeresized.jpg|VIXXGIRLS vixx and okdalresized.jpg|VIXX & OKDAL VIXX IN DALLAS POSTER resized.jpg|"The Milky Way" Global Showcase poster for Dallas, TX, USA VIXXXXX HYDE resized.jpg|Hyde References #"VIXX to perform at Otakon". allkpop.com. 21 July 2012. Retrieved 3 May 2013. 2. Case, Wesley (25 July 2012). "Korean boy band VIXX will perform at Otakon on Friday". The Baltimore Sun. Retrieved 3 May 2013. '3. '"VIXX releases "Rock Ur Body" MV ft. SISTAR's Dasom". allkpop.com. 14 August 2012. Retrieved 27 May 2013. 4. "4Minute and VIXX to Perform at KCON in California". soompi.com. 27 August 2012. Retrieved 3 May 2013. 5. "Jellyfish Entertainment artists release "Because It’s Christmas" MV". allkpop.com. 5 December 2012. Retrieved 2 May 2013. 6. "VIXX’s N tweets he doesn’t want to be an idol". allkpop.com. 3 January 2013. Retrieved 2 May 2013. 7. "VIXX pre-releases "Don’t Want To Be An Idol" from their 3rd single". allkpop.com. 6 January 2013. Retrieved 2 May 2013. 8. "VIXX decides on name for their official fanclub". allkpop.com. 11 January 2013. Retrieved 2 May 2013. 9. "VIXX releases "On and On" MV". allkpop.com. 17 January 2013. Retrieved 27 May 2013. 10. "VIXX to continue with otherworldly themes for mini album ‘HYDE’". allkpop.com. 13 May 2013. Retrieved 14 May 2013. 11. "VIXX Unveils Their MV for "HYDE" and Release The 1st Mini Album". koreanupdates.com. 20 May 2013. Retrieved 24 May 2013. 12. "VIXX holds a surprise fan meeting in Shinchon on May 21, gathering 500 people". 22 May 2013. Retrieved 22 May 2013. 13. "Reason why Hongbin suddenly changed his hair colour". Nate News. 31 December 2013. Retrieved 31 December 2013. 14. "Official VIXX Twitter account". Retrieved 3 January 2014. 15. "N". Realvixx.com. Retrieved 2 May 2013. 16. "Leo". Realvixx.com. Retrieved 2 May 2013. 17. "Ken". Realvixx.com. Retrieved 2 May 2013. 18. "Ravi". Realvixx.com. Retrieved 2 May 2013. 19. "Hongbin". Realvixx.com. Retrieved 2 May 2013. 20. "Hyuk". Realvixx.com. Retrieved 2 May 2013. 21. "VIXX First Global Showcase 2013 ‘The Milky Way’ LIVE in Kuala Lumpur". KpopStarz. Retrieved 17 September 2013. 22. "VIXX Announces More "The Milky Way" Global Showcase Stops and Dates". Soompi. Retrieved 16 September 2013. 23. "VIXX to Become First K-Pop Artist to Perform in Sweden and Italy". Soompi. Retrieved 21 September 2013. 24. "VIXX to Become First K-Pop Artist to Perform in Sweden and Italy". Soompi. Retrieved 21 September 2013. 25. "VIXX First Global Showcase 2013 "The Milky Way" Live in the USA". Kpop Concerts. Retrieved 23 August 2013. 26. "VIXX 1st Global Showcase "The Milky Way" Finale in Seoul". Kpop United. Retrieved 17 November 2013. 27. "Finalists from 'Mydol' reveal official group name, Vixx". Retrieved 27 October 2013. 28. "VIXX releases preview teaser for their new YouTube show 'VIXX TV'". Retrieved 27 October 2013. 29. "BtoB to star in new reality show ‘Diary’ along with MYNAME, JJ Project, and VIXX". Allkpop. Retrieved 27 October 2013. 30. "VIXX' N and TWO X' Eunyoung reunite after 'The Romantic & Idol'". Retrieved 27 October 2013. 31. "vixx, exclusive appearance on reality program ‘plan v diary’, expectations↑". Retrieved 27 October 2013. 32. "VIXX to play themselves in special cameo for 'Heirs'". Retrieved 27 October 2013. 33. "EXO transform into the Beatles, VIXX into Wonder Girls & more in preview for SBS' 'Star Faceoff' Chuseok special!". Retrieved 27 October 2013. 34. "160 idols to compete during the Chuseok special of 'Idol Star Athletics Championship'". Retrieved 27 October 2013. 35. "VIXX et Oksang Dalbit dans l’émission Yoo Hee Yeol’s Sketchbook du 12.10.13". Retrieved 27 October 2013. 36. "VIXX get noticed for their perfect cover on 'Immortal Song 2'". Retrieved 27 October 2013. 37. "VIXX win #1 + Performances from Dec. 6th 'Music Bank'!". Retrieved 6 December 2013. External links *VIXX - Official website *VIXX's channel on YouTube Category:VIXX Category:N Category:LEO Category:RAVI Category:KEN Category:HONGBIN Category:HYUK Category:Cha Hakyeon Category:Jung Taekwoon Category:Kim Wonshik Category:Lee Hongbin Category:Han Sanghyuk Category:Lee Jaehwan Category:Super Hero Category:Rock Your Body Category:On & On Category:Hyde Category:Jekyll Category:Jekyll & Hyde Category:Voodoo Category:Voodoo Doll Category:Secret Night Category:Thank You For Being Born Category:Thank You for your love Category:Y.bird on Jellyfish Island Category:OKDAL Category:Girls, why/ Category:Jellyfish Category:Jelpi Category:Jellyfish Entertainment Category:Brian Joo Category:Mydol Category:VIXXGIRLS Category:Wonder Vixx Category:Milkyway Category:Starlights Category:The Heirs Category:KCON 2012 Category:빅스